Some liquid electrophotographic printing presses use a charge roller to charge a photo imaging plate. A uniformly charged photo imaging plate can then be exposed to a light source to develop a latent image that include regions of higher and lower voltages that make up the image. Oppositely charged liquid electrophotographic inks can then be applied to the photo imaging plate. Droplets of the liquid electrophotographic inks are attracted to regions in the latent image with higher voltages. The ink on the photo imaging plate can then be transferred to an intermediate transfer media or directly to the printed media, such as paper.